


Adarlan Nights

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, So I wrote this for fun, and yeah, hope ya enjoy it, this is how I imagined it would have went down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: If Aelin and Aedion meet sometime around the Assasin’s Blade, I think this would have happened





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI
> 
> My school is doing this thing that pits Packer fans against Cowboy fans. If you are a Cowboy fan or Packer fan, please keep reading. This website, run4allison.com, is a website you need to visit. You can donate money saying you support the Cowboys or the Packers. Which ever gets the most money donated to it get a prize. What is it? Our school’s Assistant Principal is running a marathon in Green Bay. The finish line is in Lambeau Field. Which ever team’s fans donate the most money and win the competition, win the prize of Mr. Hermans crossing the finish line in the winning teams jersey. And there is something else. From me. If you donate to any of teams, please comment on to any of my fics. If I get five comments on a fic, saying that people checked the website out, I will update that fic the next day. I can also continue a oneshot or answer a prompt. None of my fanfics will update until this is over or I get five donation comments. This ends in five weeks.

“Okay, listen up. So here's the plan. We need somewhere to stay. We also need funds. So here's what we're going to do. Find a mansion. Introduce ourselves as one of the many troops the king ordered to Riftfold. Charm them with whatever charm we have. Tell them we need a donor. Ask if they could be our donor. Make them agree. The plan is flawless.” 

His men looked at him blankly. Aedion sighed. “What part did you not get?”

Quinn spoke up. “The flawless part. How is this plan flawless. We have as much charm as a bee.” 

His men hollered in laughter. Aedion tried to glare, but couldn't suppress a smile. 

“We pull the pity card.” His men groaned. “ I know, I know, we hate the pity card. I hate the pity card. But we have no choice. We have to do what we must do.” 

His men nodded solemnly. He was right and they knew it. They had no other choice. He sighed. Sometimes he wished they did.

\-------------

“So you're the lost princess of Terresen?” 

Celaena turned toward Lysandra. “Exactly what part did you not get?”

Lys smirked. “Oh, you know, the lost part, princess part, and of Terresen part.”

Celaena turned toward Sam and Wesley. “Any questions from you guys?”

The were still gawking at her. She sighed. She looked at Lys. “Well thank you for making my life easier by actually understanding what I said, and yes, I am the Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, lost princess of Terrasen. Are you freaking out?”

She had turned toward Sam, who looked like he was hyperventilating. “No. Definitely not freaking out. Because obviously this doesn't change anything. And of course we are all totally fine with this. And obviously this is the most natural thing in the world. Definitely not earth shattering information. In fact-” 

Lysandra interrupts him. “Does Arobynn know?”

“Arobynn has always know. He knew the day he found me. He tries to make me hate it. My past. I pretend I do. Like how I pretend that I hate all of you. How I pretend I'm innocent. He does know what I plan to do when I'm free. Free from him.” 

They looked at her. Finally looked at her. Who she really was. And understood. She turned toward Sam and kissed him. “This changes nothing between us. Nothing.” 

She made sure he looked her in the eye. She had to make sure he understood. He nodded. “Nothing,” he murmured, “this changes nothing.” She nodded.

She looked around her apartment. Arobynn didn't know about the apartment, but he'll find out soon. She sigh. “We have to head back to the Keep.”

They all nodded. We headed out. After all, we can't stay away from reality forever. 

\---------------

Aedion looked and the mansion in front of him. I looked like a normal mansion. Something a very rich, important person would buy. Nothing unusual. But it called to him. Just like how something told him to go to Riftfold, something told him to go here. Except this pull was stronger, more insistent. As if whatever he was told to find in Riftfold was in there. So he had decided this was the mansion for their plan

\---------------

Per plan, the owner had agreed to let his men stay for the night. In fact, his niece was supposed to come out and greet them in a few minutes. The door opened and out came a girl, about seventeen. About Aelin's age. Don't think about her, his mind whispered, you can't go comparing every girl to her. He decided to agree. After all, he couldn't be distracted. 

The guards had opened the gates for the girl. She had golden hair. Like Aelin. But bluish gray eyes. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn't put his hand on it. He shrugged. It didn't matter anyway.

“Hi, I'm Diana. Right this way.” She looked at them as if they were scum that got stuck on the bottom of her shoe. But as her eyes past Aedion- no. He must have been imagining it. She couldn't have looked at him with kindness. But his mind sang anyway. She's here, she's here, she's here.

She turned around, her sky blue dress swirling around her ankles. They followed her inside the mansion. His mind was still screaming at him. What, he didn't know.

\-------------

Celaena was starting to regret every single decision she had ever made in life. Aedion. In the Assassin's Keep. What could be worse? The minute she saw him, she knew who he was. It was clear. She just knew. Did he recognize her? No, he mustn't have. No recognition had flooded into his eyes when he saw her.

When Arobynn told her that the Bane was staying at the Assassin’s Keep, she had freaked. She told him that he should have said no and that she would not be greeting them. But at the end, curiosity got the best of her. Curiosity killed the cat, and now she was next. And that's how she found herself telling the legendary Bane, “These will be your rooms for the night. Dinner’s at nine.” And she strode out of the hall.

\------------

Aedion sat on his bed. This place had enough beds that it was only two men in a room. Aedion got a room alone. It hurt his ego and fueled his anger that such people who do practically nothing for a living live in such wealth, while his hardworking people live in squalor. Aedion lied down. 

His thoughts wandered back the golden-haired girl. Their hair was almost the same shade. She looked so familiar. Where did he know her from? The mystery was killing him. He thought about it so hard, his head started pounding. He groaned. He just somehow needed to solve this.

He banged his head on his pillow. He'll figure this out later. For now, he was going to take a nap. He grabbed a blanket from the corner of the bed. Nightmares again, he thought as he closed his eyes, and nightmares always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the long awaited second chapter! Please kudo or comment if you enjoy this fic because that keeps the chapters coming faster.

Celaena pushed Sam playfully. Usually his jokes funny, and she laughed, but this was just… crude. She put her hands on her hips and fake-glared at him. Sam grinned. “Was the joke not up to you liking, your highness?” He waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

  
Playing along, she said, “Well young joker, these jokes are too… inappropriate to the crowd you are trying to entertain.”  
Sam laughed. “Well do you think it will entertain the guests we have for dinner?”

  
Her smile fell. The guests. The Bane. More like the Bane of her existence. And Aedion. It was all so confusing. Two different halves of her life had just collapsed into one. She knew it was going to happen. It was bound to happen one day. That’s why she told them who she really was. But she didn’t expect it to happen so fast. She felt Sam wrap an arm around her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to remind you.”

  
She stepped away and shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’m going to have to deal with it sometime. Might as well deal with it today. And for your information, that was just the type of joke they would appreciate. I’ve known Aedion to cuss since forever.”

  
Sam grinned. “I wonder who can out cuss who.”

  
Before she can snap back a witty comment, there was a knock at her door. She looked at Sam. “Hide.”

  
Sam dives for the closet as she opens the door. It’s Tern. She scowled. “To whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

  
Tern grins maliciously. “Arobynn wanted you to know to get ready for dinner. It’s in two hours.”

  
She raises an eyebrow. “Same roles for everyone, I suppose?”

  
At that Tern scowls. “Yes, you and Lysandra are nieces, Sam and Wesley are waiters, waterboys, whatever you want to call them. And we’re guests that leave before dinner and don’t come back till they’re gone.”

  
She grins. “At least a few minor annoyances in my life would be gone. To-da-loo!” And she slammed the door in his face.

  
Sam appears out of a bundle of clothes. “To-da-loo?”

  
She shrugged. “It was a last second thing.”

  
They grin. They might have kissed after that. And Sam might have left only half an hour later. And maybe there was a dopey grin on her face when she was getting ready for dinner. But nobody had any proof, so therefore it didn’t happen. But the nonexistent dopey grin never can off her face the whole time.

  
————-

  
Aedion was probably not feeling well. That girl looked so familiar. And a lot like…

  
“… you.”

  
He turned toward Quinn. “What?”

  
He cleared his throat. “I said that the Master’s niece looks like you. Just the eye look different. There no turquoise or gold in’em. Only a watery blue, almost gray. Almost looks like Aelin.”

  
Aedion sighed. “Here I thought I was the only one.”

  
Quinn put a hand at his ear, the universal sign that means he didn’t hear him. “What ya say, young lad? Sorry, couldn’t hear ya mutterin’.”

  
Aedion shook his head. “Nothing. I said nothing. Let’s get ready for dinner.”

  
Quinn nodded and left.

  
——-

  
Aedion was wearing a decent suit. It was better than most clothes he owned, but not fancy enough for a party. Not that he was complaining. It almost looked as if it was tailored to fit him, though is was a bit too tight. A made had dropped it off right after Quinn left.

  
And as he walked outside to see most of his men waiting, he realized the same was for them. Quinn was wearing red. He was in blue. In fact, most of his men were in black or blue while some of them were in red or this golden yellow. And not the shiny type. And all of them looked fairly new.

  
Aedion clapped his hands once and everyone went silent. “To the dining hall, or room. Whatever the have here.”

  
A female voice replied. “We have a dining hall. We aren’t so cheap as to have a room. My cousin is busy, doing who knows what, so I’ll lead the way, because just in case you didn’t realize, you don’t know the way.”

  
He turned around to find a darker hair girl with green eyes. And she was beautiful. He realized he was gawking when she smirked. He also realized that even though her voice was emotionless, when she said cousin, there was an ire in her voice. Regret. As if she wished she weren’t her cousin. Aedion nodded at her. “Of course… Miss Brackyn,please lead the way.”

  
And they followed the girl to the dining hall. Well actually, the stopped before two turns when she barely looked at them and said, “I’m Lysandra by the way. No need to call me Miss Brackyn.” And they walked the rest of the way in silence.

  
———-

  
Celaena didn’t think she could step in the dining hall. The Bane and Lysandra were already inside. Sam and Wesley, who were to be waiting on them, were standing in the corner, looking quite dashing in their uniforms.

  
 _I will not be_ _afraid_. Her mind kept repeating it. Yet she couldn’t do it. Her breathing quickened. _One_ _step_ _after_ _another_. She opened the door wider and took one step. And another. Wearing her new persona. Diana Brackyn. She’s worn this persona so many times, yet for some reason it was so hard for her now. Her breathing grew more rapid at the thought.

  
She could feel all eyes on her. They couldn’t she her nervousness, though. She wondered how. When she finally sat down, she wanted to take a deep breath. Instead she forced herself to speak coldly. “Well, cousin, you look fabulous today. Did some piss poor lovestruck fool give you that dress? Or did you get it from a organization that donates to the poor and/or misfortunate. They must have seen your face and tossed it over your face in hopes of never seeing it again.”

  
Lysandra cold demeanor suddenly appeared, smile gone. “Well at least I can have a piss poor lover. You won’t marry no matter what happens. Uncle might have to bribe half of his fortune to get a man to marry you.”

  
She harrumphed. “Well, you’re just jealous. At least Uncle will be willing to spend that much money on me. When no suitor decide you’re worth it, he’ll just disown you and be done.”

  
A voice behind them, coming from someone Celaena had sensed mere seconds ago said, “Ladies, please. You two know I love you both equally. Now let’s eat.” Arobynn made it seem sincere, but she knew, and she knew Lysandra knew, Arobynn meant favor, not love.

  
And as for the time to eat part, that might be the best. And the worst. Because she had no idea how dinner was going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap. I don't think this counts as a cliffhanger, but if it is to you, well sorry not sorry. But if you liked it please kudo and comment because that's the reason this chapter is even done today so please! And if you did enjoy it, well glad you enjoy my writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner of half truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is finally done! To some it might have a bit of a dark undertone but I'm sort of proud of this chapter.

Celaena was trying not to scream. Arobynn knew exactly what he was doing to torture her. So far dinner was quiet. But somehow Aedion ended up sitting on her left. Her only comfort was that Lysandra was on her right. But even then, she was supposed to pretend to hate her. She couldn’t talk Sam, or even Wesley, because they were pretending to be lower than her, and she was still supposed to hate them. Sometimes, her life was just too hard and complicated to deal with.

If only she had never hated them all when she first met them. If only she weren’t such a disaster when she first met her. Her life was a whole bunch of ifs, and if there weren’t all of these ifs she wouldn’t have such a horrible life so she pretty much hated ifs.

Finally, clearing the silence, Arobynn cleared his throat. “Ahem, so you soldiers are the Bane? Am I not correct?”

Aedion nodded. “Yep, that’s us.”

Arobynn continued. “You work for the king, am I correct?”

Aedion frowned a bit. “Yes, we do. We don’t get much money from it, but we are proud to work for our country.”

Celaena’s answering smile was sweeter than honey. “Really? Uncle, loves Adarlan. Don’t you Uncle?” In another life, she would calling someone else Uncle, someone kinder.

Arobynn, caught in the small trap, nodded. “Adarlan has always been my country, and I’m always loyal to it.” 

So far nobody has outright lied yet. Aedion said he loved his country, but never mentioned Adarlan. Arobynn does love Adarlan, but only for the profit it gives him. He’s loyal to a plot of land, not the people in it. The game just becomes more twisted as it goes.

This time, Lysandra talks. “Well I’m glad to meet the people you sacrifice themselves for a greater cause.” Well at least in the king’s eyes. Still not a lie, but closer.

Celaena nodded, but every moment screamed at her. “Yes, of course. We don’t have guests often, especially surprise ones. So what brings you here?”

One of the men answered. “The king had ordered us to come to a meeting. The meeting is tomorrow so we needed a place to say.” 

Still no lies as far as she’s concerned. She might as well make a game out of it, who lies first. She didn’t know if the idea was good or bad for her sanity, but she’s pretending it’s good. She didn’t think she could stay sane otherwise. Still she plastered on a fake smile, but her mind was screaming. How can nobody tell that she was dying on the inside. That she felt trapped. But if no one noticed it meant that it didn’t matter, or that she was a success. She didn’t know which was worse. She didn’t want to know either. 

“Well that’s wonderful.” She didn’t add that they were glad to house them, because she wasn’t. It made the house seem like even more of a trap than usual. “What were you doing before the king summoned you?” It would be awkward if she didn’t add anything.

Another man answered. “It’s too gruesome for a young lady like you to hear about.” Celaena wanted to laugh. If only they knew.

She nodded and played along, acting a bit faint. “Oh, well then I’d rather not hear about it.” The truth, she really wasn’t interested.

Lysandra nodded along. “It still surprises me that people still defy the king.” It wasn’t a lie, at least for Lysandra. She found the king scary enough, along with Arobynn and Madame Clarisse. Celaena would rather defy the king than those two, it would be a lot easier in actuality.

She had always wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn’t been found by Arobynn. She probably would have joined the rebels. She probably would have died. She didn’t know the better alternative, and it wasn’t like in had been a choice. She life never had been, never was. Freedom, the only thing that isn’t truly free.

The conversation had quieted down, the Bane talking amongst themselves. Celaena ate in silence, every word, even if she couldn’t make it out, sounding like drums. Like a clock ticking. Like she was going to explode any minute. This was pressure she should be used to. She was an assassin, but seeing Aedion’s face questioned all that. But her life was never hers, and never will be. She should be used to that by now.

Aedion spoke, distracting her from her thoughts. “So, if you don’t work for the king, then who do you work for? Or well what do you do for a living?”

Arobynn smiled, friendly if you never seen it, cruelly if you had seen some of the results afterword. “I run a business. Dangerous work.”

Aedion nodded. “I see, what type?”

If anything the smile was even colder. “We get rid of the things this city doesn’t need. A purification process of the city, you could say. Dirt, scum, spit wads, you know what I need.” She would say it was the exact opposite, but in his eyes, it wasn’t a lie.

In Arobynn’s eyes, killing was a purification process. It would be, if he killed the right people. Celaena could only wish he did. But Arobynn did everything for money, if some wanted her dead, he would kill her. At the right price of course, he’d spent too much money on her to kill her that easily.

Aedion nodded, seeming to believe what Arobynn said. She wanted to scream the truth. Even Lysandra at her side didn’t seem to comfort her. Again, the conversation had quieted down. And it had stayed that way until it disappeared. Nobody was talking. Somehow that had made it worse. Her mind whispered every single thing it could to torture her. She was probably going insane. 

She was pretty sure she was. And that’s why she couldn’t believe it when she saw Arobynn faint to the ground, the chair sliding backwards because of his weight. All she could do was stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic and you haven't already, please kudo or comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bane learns a few secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve posted this chapter real fast, and this is mainly conversation but it helps with the plot and that stuff so yeah. Enjoy!

Lysandra was the first to react. She screamed. That got Celaena to start moving. She quickly headed toward Arobynn and checked his pulse. It was faint. She said as much as she when to check his food. She turned toward Sam. “Did he touch his wine?”

Sam shook his head. “You know he likes to stay level headed with his guests.”

She sniffed his food. “It doesn’t seem to be poisoned, but get it checked, just to be sure.”

Sam took the plate and headed out of the room. Wesley spoke up. “Should I call a doctor?”

Celaena’s answering smile was almost cruel. “I think that can wait. Did any of you know about this?”

Lysandra shook her head, she was still in shock, her beautiful face the image of horror. “Is that how your victims go down Celaena? Or is it even more gruesome.”

She pitied Lysandra, she’s never seen anyone die before, or anyone go anywhere near death. “Lysandra, my victims don’t usually die by poison, but by blade. Those deaths happen to be more peaceful.”

Lysandra just stared at the spot Arobynn laid. Celaena sighed. “Wesley, take Lysandra to her room. I’ll take care of the body.” At the words body, Lysandra paled further and she sighed again. “I mean Arobynn.” He’s not a body yet, she thought.

Wesley gently led Lysandra out of the room as she headed towards Arobynn. Sam entered the room. “Where’s Lysandra and Wesley?”

She sighed again. “Did you do this?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, poison isn’t really my thing, you should know that by now. Honestly I wish I had.”

Celaena rolled her eyes. “Obviously. But if it wasn’t the four of us, then who was it? The rest of the hooligans are out and extremely loyal to him. And the Bane need money. Wesley couldn’t have done it, he might disagree with Arobynn from time to time, but he doesn’t hate Arobynn enough to kill him. Couldn’t have been Lysandra, she’s a good actress, but not that good. So the only suspects if you and me, and I definitely didn’t do it.” She glared at Arobynn. “Doesn’t mean I have any plans on saving him.”

Sam chuckled. “It wasn’t me princess, besides why is it so important to find out who did it?” She glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. “It wasn’t me! I swear! I just rather not find out who did it, that’s all!”

Celaena sighed through her nose. “I want to find out who did it, to know why he or she did it, and if they aren’t a threat, applaud them.”

Sam shrugged. “Want help with the body?”

She glared at him. “Can’t you move it yourself? Just keep it in the underground torture cells or dungeons or whatever they are.”

Sam sighes. “Fine, I suppose you wouldn’t want to do the dirty work yourself when you have other people to do it.”

She gasped in outrage. “Well excuse me, but I’ve been doing Arobynn’s dirty work long before you! I deserve a break from cleaning the messes killing people causes! Did you know it took two hours to clean up any evidence that somebody was killed last week?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What did he do, fight back?”

She was on a roll and kept going. “As if! What he did was even worse! He sounded an alarm! And had his guards fight for him! Unfortunately I had to kill all of them to make sure they were quiet. He didn’t bother after all his guard were dead.”

Sam hoisted Arobynn over his shoulders in the most careless way possible. “Well I’m going to leave him with a bunch of rot so you better deal with the Bane.”

Shit. She’d forgotten the Bane was there. She turned toward the Bane and sighed. “So is it possible if you could like forget the past few minutes and pretend they never happened?”

Aedion shook his head. “I’m afraid we can’t.”

Celaena glared at him. “Well if I kill all of you that would be too suspicious and besides you guys seem nice enough so I’ll go ahead and give an explanation. But first, who the hell picked this mansion out of all the other ones it Adarlan?”

Aedion raised his hand sheepishly. “I did, something just told me to come here.”

Celaena raised a skeptical eyebrow. He couldn’t have chosen this place because she was here, could he? “I see. Well you just happened to find the King of Assassins’ keep. Why Arobynn decided it would be a good idea to invite you, I have no idea. But trust me, whatever money He’s invested in your stay here, will somehow be paid back by you and if he plans to invest in you, it will only be because it will somehow profit him. Obviously he can only make these decisions if he is awake.”

Aedion nodded, still a bit shocked. “So then who are you?”

She smiled. “I’m Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan’s Assassin. Nice to meet you.”

He seemed to pale considerably, but she wasn’t done. “Sam over there happens to be the second best assassin in Adarlan, and Wesley, the man who left with Lysandra, the third best, though he’s mostly a bodyguard. Lysandra isn’t an assassin, she was unfortunate enough to be pretty enough and unassuming enough to be a prostitute.”

Aedion frowned at that. “But then why not you?”

Celaena shrugged. “Sam’s mother, a prostitute under Arobynn’s care, wanted him to be an assassin and Wesley’s story is a bit bizarre. I, like Sam, was taken into Arobynn’s care at a young age and stayed that way. There are males that are deemed pretty enough to be sent down Lysandra’s path, but I’m the only female assassin in the Keep.”

Aedion nodded. “I see. Anything else you want to add.”

Celaena shrugged. “No, not really. If you have any questions, I’ll answer them tomorrow, goodnight.” She left the room, not checking if they did what she said. She had a feeling they would. 

She reached her room and locked her door before she headed to her closet. After changing, she fell asleep, positive nightmares were going to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to say please comment and kudo if you like this fic! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character insights, if you could call it that, plus a hint on who might be behind Arobynn's poisoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! We've made it to five chapters! If people still read this, they would be celebrating. But nope. Either way we got a small hint to who nearly killed Arobynn so yeah. There really isn't any action in this chapter, just a bunch of how are they feeling, but I think we've had too much rushed action so hopefully this would kind of be a break.

Celaena knew, even if he didn’t, that she had avoided answering his question. How was she supposed to tell him that she was his long lost cousin? So far he seemed polite enough. But know, he knew the truth, and he probably hates her now. And if he didn’t, he will when he knows the truth. His men definitely will.

And then there was Arobynn. The mystery around who poisoned him is… strange. How could anyone get close enough to do so? And why? Knowing most ‘villains’ once she finds out who did it, they’d probably monologue about the why. But who did it? What was the poison?

Celaena groaned. All this confusion. She wished life were more simple, but of course the more simple you wish life were, the harder it gets. And nobody wishes for a harder life, so nobody knows what happens when you do. 

As for the poison, it hasn’t been identified yet, so it definitely isn’t any poison that’s common or rare. Something that isn’t widely used. But what? And then, why? There are thousands of good reasons to murder Arobynn, but not many brave enough to do so. So what reason was strong enough to drive out that fear? Was the killer crazy? Clueless? Idiotically brave?

To be honest, Celaena had no idea. What type of human… unless it wasn’t a human. It was something else….

——-

She was an assassin. Aedion was probably more shocked than he should be. She was an assassin. It slightly terrified him. But she seemed… nice. Sympathetic even. But only to her friends… and the Bane. But why?

She could be… Aelin. It seemed so obvious. But why would she become an assassin? It explains so much on why was brought here. Why his heart kept screaming Aelin at him every time he looked at her. But the rest… nothing made sense? What had happened?

But then, she could also not be Aelin. But that sounded impossible. How could she not? But then, how could she? They acted nothing like, but then acted like the same person at once. It was a paradox within itself. To say he was confused was an understatement. But for some reason, he found himself desperately wishing that she was Aelin, and not just to say that he found her, but because of… something else.

——-

Sam seriously wanted to kill every single member of the Bane. Not literally, but if he had said that out loud, it would probably have been taken literally. But he meant that figuratively. Honestly. Not like Celaena would ever believe him, that’s why he never told her.

Either way, the reason he wanted to figuratively kill the Bane was they were messy. And rude. And nosy. And a whole lot of other things he didn’t want to deal with. The only person who wasn’t annoying him was Aedion, and that was the only person he was okay with. But that was only because he was in his room like 24/7. What he was doing in there, Sam had no idea. 

Sam hated being so bitter, but the situation was pretty hard on him. Celaena was dealing with the Bane and Arobynn’s sudden change in health not so well, Lysandra was still freaked out, and Wesley was pretty much lost. And Sam was trying to handle everything, but sometimes he felt like collapsing to the ground. 

He really started hating himself when Celaena had asked for a favor, he forgot what, and he snapped at her. She flinched. She had physically flinched at him and then walked away. Even worse, she wasn’t even angry. There was no hint of anger on her face. Sam really hated himself. 

He collapsed onto his bed. He needed to nap. It was only the afternoon, but they had eaten lunch, and he could survive without dinner if Celaena didn’t wake him up. He sighed into the softness of his sheets. Unlike Celaena’s they weren’t thin and silk, but rather cotton and stuffed. That girl was really expensive. He happened to be a lot more cheaper. But back to sleep. His back ached so much… and soon he was lucked into a deep, dreamless sleep.

——

The darkness cloaked him as he stood in the shadows, watching the Assassin’s Keep. He let out a cackle. “Mistress would be pleased.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. Lame hint. Whatever. I'll make it up to you. Somehow. If you have an idea leave in the comments. Why not? I feel like it was a really good hint thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and want me to update soon, please kudo, check out run4allison.com and comment! Thank you!


End file.
